


Meeting My Reflection: Big Budget Sequel

by justonemoreartist



Series: Meeting My Reflection [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Elsacest, Elsanna - Freeform, Elsannacest, F/F, Incest, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonemoreartist/pseuds/justonemoreartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second chapter in our series, wherein misunderstandings abound, leading to far more drama than is perfectly necessary, Elsa. At least she has Anna to be her voice of reason, or at least another view. Meanwhile, Kristoff continues to be at the mercy of physics and careless princesses. Contains Elsacest, Elsanna and Elsannacest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting My Reflection: Big Budget Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to let you in on my thought process while writing this: "hey, so maybe it's unlikely at that time that there'd be info about d/s situations for Janice to know enough to-nooooooooooope here comes the porn."

“Uh…go fish.”

“…we’re playing bridge.”

“I know, but it works out a lot better for me if we’re not.”

Elsa snorted into her cards.

“Maybe when choosing games, you should’ve _played_ to your strengths, then.”

“Was that a pun? Elsa why are you terrible at puns?”

“I prefer to use my tongue for other things.” She waggled her eyebrows.

Anna pointed an accusing finger at her sister, inadvertently flashing her cards at her. “Hold that thought, naughty. You’ve still got at least ten minutes.”

“That’s such a long time,” Elsa groaned. She dropped her cards on the bed carelessly. Suddenly she grinned. “Unless we do something else with our hands.”

Anna’s eyes narrowed. “See, its language like that that lands you in a heap of trouble.”

Elsa stared at her and then started laughing. Anna watched her; it was easier, now that she didn’t cover her mouth so often; and then flushed. “Okay, I swear that was entirely unintentional.”

Elsa swept the deck aside, the cards cascading down the side of the bed as she leaned forward, bracing her weight on the mattress, leering at her. Anna swallowed. Elsa of last year would never have had the confidence to look at her like that. Elsa of last year could barely hold a conversation with her, let alone an innuendo-filled one. Elsa of last year had run away from her.

But the past was in the past, and Anna was all over new Elsa.

Elsa moaned into her mouth. Somehow, without her even realizing it, Anna had reversed their initial positions, so that it was Elsa who was now pinned to the mattress. She vaguely thought that this was unfair, especially since she’d been winning, but on the other hand…

She dragged her hand down Anna’s back to her stays. Anna seemed perfectly content to just slide her tongue against Elsa’s, but her knee placement was really beginning to distract the other woman. Every time Anna shifted her upper body her leg moved as well, until Elsa had little choice but to grind against her.

Anna pulled back. “Hi there.”

Elsa looked down between their bodies. “Hello yourself.” Anna giggled and pressed her knee into Elsa, who shuddered and groaned, tilting her head back in open invitation. Anna dived in and attached her lips to the side of Elsa’s neck, determined to force Elsa into wearing a scarf tomorrow. She looked lovely in them.

Elsa was breathing harder already, and she blamed the minx above her. Although that was probably a harsh word to use on someone who was currently stroking her sides so tenderly. She fiddled with the laces again, frowning up at the canopy. Anna purred into her throat and began sucking a second mark into blushing existence.

Elsa pursed her lips and tried to lift her head, only for Anna to growl warningly and nose her back to the bed. She sighed and tried again, only to stop at the sudden bite, a whine bubbling out of her before she could stop it. She shook her head to clear it.

“Anna.”

“Mmmmm?” Her mouth was still quite preoccupied.

“I really love what you’re doing but…could you help me with these?” She tugged at the laces. Anna pulled back and stared at her. “Seriously? You’re a girl, too.”

Elsa ground her teeth in irritation. “Yes, but it’s a lot harder to do it from this perspective, okay? And ice dresses are so much more practical to remove.”

Anna glared at her, and then pointedly gestured at Elsa’s dress, which, though indeed icy, was still completely present. Elsa pouted. “Well you haven’t _asked_ me to remove it yet!”

“Of course not: I wanted you to ask me to ask you to remove it.”

“You wanted me to ask-what?”

“Just take it off.”

“I can’t unless you move.”

“Yes you can, you’re magic!”

“Well, ‘take’ impli-fine.” Elsa whirled her hand in the air, and the ice dress immediately dissolved. “Happy now?”

“Oh yeah,” Anna breathed, and attacked.

 

* * *

 

Janice closed the book with a snap, and the pair jerked, startled, two sets of eyes going to the ice chair they hadn’t noticed being made hours ago, and the woman sitting within it. She had a small pair of reading glasses on her nose.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” she said, batting her doe eyes at them. It was slightly terrifying.

“No, I guess we were done,” Elsa said, slowly regaining her breath. “Did you-?”

“I’m fine; I was just finishing up this interesting text. The first in its series. Usually I prefer to listen to some light music while reading,” she drawled, gently removing the glasses, “so I found myself quite at home.”

“That is some kinky shit,” Anna mumbled into Elsa’s neck.

The clock chimed.

“Ask not for whom the bell tolls,” Janice said with a sigh, and rose. She placed the book upon Elsa’s desk and held the mirror frame, looking back at them. “Until the morrow, girls.” She vanished into her own world.

There was a long silence.

“Are you sure you both can _only_ control ice?”

Elsa looked at her, puzzled. “What?”

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa called it her own personal heaven. Janice called it subspace.

Anna wasn’t sure what she’d call it, but it was an incredible experience to watch all the same. Elsa, her Elsa, with her humming inner power and her gentle, wicked hands and her shattered past, collapsed into this beautifully fragile thing, like a flower retracting all of its petals and huddling against the ground, and Anna could hold her and the two of them could just…be.

It never happened in the castle: neither queen would allow it. Rather, if Anna wanted to watch her sister fall apart and become whole again, she had to wait for their now monthly journey up to the North Mountain (Elsa had started calling it another name and then giggling; she wasn’t sure what that was about). Their fourth time Elsa had babbled nonsense for a full hour afterward while weird symbols arose, twisted and merged back into the surrounding ice. Janice had examined them closely and refused to tell Anna if she could even understand them. Janice always seemed fascinated by what Elsa did when she was in a state, whereas Anna preferred to focus on watching her sister.

She’d been terrified, both the first and second times; even though she was warned about it ahead of time, it didn’t make it any easier to see Elsa act…frankly, catatonic. Especially since she tended to be uncharacteristically feisty only a few minutes before. The second time, they had cradled her between them, like some sort of living basket, and Elsa had stroked their arms and stared into space with a look of wonder and peace on her face. It was a weird contrast to Janice’s expression of possessive affection, given their physical similarities, and it was even weirder to see how the other woman’s face did not change when she looked at Anna.

She wasn’t sure what to expect after that first wild night, but it wasn’t for Janice to pull out of reach, a tantalizing vision of dark, cold beauty that watched her. On some nights she would pass by Elsa’s door, hesitate, and continue on her rounds. She couldn’t sleep anymore when she knew what her sister was doing, anyways, so she roamed the halls like some mouse waiting for her time with the cats (she could almost hear her writing tutor’s anguished sobbing). Still, there were times when she knew that Elsa wanted her own privacy, and she could respect that.

It was strange, though, how whenever she did sit down with the pair of them, Janice, who was nothing if not an excellent conversationalist, maintained a pleasant, if sometimes…intriguing discussion with Elsa while watching Anna out of the corner of her eye. She could tell by the marks on Elsa’s body that they were still having sex, and though she didn’t mind sharing Elsa, well, she kinda wanted to be shared, too.

It was so frustrating! Anna had had the most awesome night of her life, and suddenly Janice was holding her at arm’s length? And okay, so she babbled like a lunatic whenever both of them turned their piercing gaze towards her, and maybe she had a few leaves still stuck in her hair after adventures with Olaf in the gardens, and she had a bad habit of forgetting that normal people wear shoes, but really, was she so awful? Or…maybe she was.

Maybe Janice had realized her initial mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

Anna realized later that this was not the case.

The truth came to her on one of the nights where all three of them were together, even though currently only she and Elsa were _together_ together.

Elsa whined into her ear and grasped her breasts, rearing back before plunging into her again, and Anna keened, twisting the sheets in a death grip as she bucked in response, their hips meeting and retreating in an increasing tempo.

Elsa had been adamant about not touching Anna at her core, which had been a source of increasing exasperation on Anna’s part, before she finally wrung the truth out of her tight-lipped older sister, who testily informed her that future suitors (for she _would_ have them) would be uninterested in a princess who didn’t bleed on their wedding night. Putting aside those terrifying thoughts of the future, or for any times other than the one the three of them spent together now, Anna had wincingly explained to Elsa about the Bicycle Incident, who had immediately refused any and all sexual advances for the next few days, spending a lot of time with her legs pressed tightly together. It took another week after that to convince Elsa that yes, she was fine now, no there was nothing she could’ve possibly done to prevent it, and if Elsa didn’t believe her claim that she’d enjoy being touched there then maybe she’d just have to show her, all right?

That’d been fun.

“This is hardly any fun for me if I can’t see you.” Elsa twisted her head to look over at Janice, who had been quiet up until this point, reclining lazily in her ice chair, one leg crossed over the other daintily. Her hips never stopped moving, and she turned back to Anna, who was moaning out her name, the sweat beaded on her temples and dotting her heaving chest. If Elsa died and her last moment repeated before her eyes indefinitely, this was the one she’d choose.

“Y-you should’ve…should’ve said something e-Oh God _yes_ -earlier, then.”

“And yet I didn’t.” She was about ready to bash that smug head of hers against the beautiful wall, with its deliciously pale features and those gorgeous freckles and wonderful hands and-walls don’t have hands. Oh, right.

“We-we should probably…” Elsa trailed off, losing her train of thought and forgetting why she’d even boarded it in the first place with every pulse of white-hot pleasure down the center of her shaft and into her almost exhausted body. It had been difficult, but utilizing the trick she’d learned up on Devil’s Outpost, she’d managed to put a thin coat of ice on the outside that was warm enough for Anna to be comfortable. As she hadn’t the control to place the same spell upon the entirety of it, the shaft was constantly leaking water between the layers, and she felt like her brain was being pulled in two as she struggled to keep conjuring more ice to maintain the thickness. The end result was sopping wet, which made the whole thing that much more filthy.

She tilted her hips, searching for that spot that Janice had described and ridiculed Elsa for failing to find, as Anna sobbed for breath and clung desperately to her back.

“You’d have better luck from behind.” Elsa’s eyes widened at the thought, of taking her sister on the bed like an animal, and she came so close to the edge that she felt her toes curl in anticipation. Gasping, she pulled out completely, and Anna’s fingernails instantly dug into her back, trying to drag her back in. “No, no, get up, I need,” she panted, “I need to bring you off first.” Anna rolled over, and for a moment Elsa was presented with a sight almost too beautiful to exist: her sister, sweat trickling down her bowed back and creamy, speckled thighs, her core dripping with a mixture of her and Elsa’s arousal, ready for Elsa to resume their frantic pace.

“Ah ah ah.” She _liked_ Janice, Elsa reminded herself. It was difficult. There wasn’t much blood in her brain right now.

“Sit down with your feet on the ground and her in your lap-that’s it.” Janice leaned forward, looking for all the world like a tutor surveying her pupil’s work. If her pupils routinely fucked during class, that is.

Anna sighed as she sank down onto Elsa again, groaning a little as Elsa wiggled closer to the edge so she had room to move. She braced herself on Elsa’s sides, her fingers slipping a little. She brought a hand to her face and sucked Elsa’s sweat off her fingers, humming with pleasure. Elsa hissed and shoved her hips skyward, feeling Anna’s nails dig into her flesh in excited response.

Janice got up, stepping out of her shoes nonchalantly, paying no mind to the pair of sisters gasping in pleasure, and directed her chair to glide forward across a thin sheet of ice to position herself in front of them. She sat down again and watched, face serene, as Anna suddenly cried out and snaked her hands around Elsa’s neck, pulling her head down into her shoulder as she sought more leverage. Janice chuckled inaudibly.

Anna cracked her eyes open at a breath of cold air. Still shoving back hard against her older sister, who was panting something into her neck that sounded like “love” and “you” over and over again, she looked up. Janice stood above her, her eyes hooded and mouth pulled into a predatory smile. Anna’s jaw sagged as she watched Janice lift her hand up and drag a fingernail down the center of her bodice, the ice parting obediently. She followed the path of the finger, utterly enraptured, as it dipped lower and lower, finally ending in a mass of blonde curls. Oh bless her eyes for letting her enjoy that sight.

The dress continued parting by itself, Janice having lifted both hands to her chest. She began to push slowly, her beautiful hands smoothing over full, milky breasts, revealing erect nipples, over her ribcage, over her stomach that curved inward severely, over finely shaped hipbones, the same as the ones Anna liked to nip and kiss, over thighs that were begging for her to-

“You may look, but don’t touch.” Say _what_? What could she _possibly_ have done to deserve that? Elsa gasped at her back, her tongue darting out to lick at the salt on Anna’s neck. She dragged her hands up Anna’s stomach, away from her hips, to knead her breasts, thumbing the nipples as Anna tensed and shuddered.

Janice knelt between their legs, now as nude as they, and settled her hands on Anna’s thighs. She jerked forward excitedly and released Elsa’s neck, intending to ignore that first suggestion, but stopped when her eyes met Janice’s glare. Oh. Apparently that was a command. She gripped the bed instead, needing something to cling to.

Janice breathed cool air on Anna’s navel, rubbing her thumbs over sweaty thighs, and Anna jerked in her grasp. She could feel a coiling in her belly that was beginning to pulse, and she knew she wouldn’t last long. Elsa moved impossibly faster, her chant becoming indecipherable.

“Please-! I-I-can’t…I need, I-!”

Janice bit at the inside of her thigh, and Anna flexed hard. Little lights were going off on the backs of her eyelids, and she strained, hurtling toward her completion, when Elsa gave a trembling cry and thrust once, twice, and then a third time, locking her hips in place.

 _Thwump_.

“Wha-what?” She turned, her back crawling with the sudden cold, to see Elsa flat against the sheets, her arms still half-bent, dazedly smiling up at the ceiling, eyes closed. She was clearly completely unconscious.

Janice breathed out in a hiss against Anna’s quivering thigh. “Someday,” she said, “I am going to discover just what it is about having a penis that makes people completely useless during sex.” She looked up at Anna’s whimper. The ice had lost its magic and disappeared at Elsa’s collapse and she now felt painfully empty. Janice stood and tugged her to her feet, Anna gasping as she collided with the taller woman, who pulled her into an embrace. Elsa slept on, her legs dangling over the side of the bed.

“And around we go,” Janice said, guiding Anna to the other side of the bed, catching her when she stumbled. Anna dropped herself on the sheets, wincing at the ache between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat as Janice climbed onto the bed on top of her, caging her between her arms and legs. She shivered underneath the woman’s intense gaze, a pressure up against her chest even from an arm’s length away. Janice shook her head.

“No, flip.” Anna was confused, but obeyed, and gasped when the entire length of Janice’s naked body settled against her, her hands coming up to push down over Anna’s. She closed her eyes, and for a moment it was Elsa at her back. Then sharp teeth on her nape reminded her of who it really was.

“I don’t suppose you’ll want to be waiting long.” A bare moment later she jerked and whined as she was penetrated. Oh God that was definitely more than two fingers, which was the highest number Elsa had been willing to use on her. The intrusion burned so good she almost begged for more, but knew she couldn’t take it. Janice pulled on her hips and she lifted them obediently, her head still pressed against the pillow. Janice draped over her like the sexiest blanket she’d ever had, cold body burning against hers, and she pushed back against those fingers in the hopes it would get her some relief.

A harsh hand gripped her neck, pressing down hard enough to make her struggle to breathe.

“You will tell me if and when you wish to stop.” Stop? How could she stop? She was still _dying_ here.

“C-could you, could you please, please touc-”

“Shut up,” Janice growled in her ear, and Anna’s mouth snapped shut. “Needy little whores don’t get to talk.”

Anna’s jaw dropped, and she turned her head, stopping when her hand squeezed warningly.

“Why’re…why’d y-you say that-”

She cried out into the pillow when Janice thrust, hard and deep, her fingers straining to clutch the sheets even tighter.

She pressed herself against Anna’s back, and she shivered when her hot breath ghosted over her neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” Janice asked, lightly, as if inquiring about the weather, and Anna knew there was only one way she should answer that question. She didn’t care.

“…no,” she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly, and was instantly rewarded with another hard stroke that set her legs to trembling beneath her.

“Look at her.”

Anna’s eyes opened and she stared over at the top of her sister’s head, beyond that to her still flushed chest, gently rising and falling with each breath.

“Did you really think you could have that? Do you think she wants you? _You_?”

Anna gasped as the fingers twisted inside of her, sending molten pleasure flaring in her stomach.

“Who could want someone as useless as you? Tell me, _Anna_ , what are you good for?”

“I-I-I-” Her hand’s grip was bruising.

“Did I fucking say you could speak to me? Who do you think you are?” Anna screwed her eyes closed, her heart hammering, rumbling in her chest, those long, wicked fingers still curling, brushing against a spot that had her whimpering in response.

“She hates the sight of you.”

“No-o!”

“Is that a no-”

“Don’t _stop,_ please, please!” She shoved her hips back when Janice bit the side of her neck, desperate for more, more, _more_ , even while she couldn’t for the life of her say _why_.

“Very well. Tell me, princess: who did she come to first? Me, or you?”

“I-I-sh-”

“ _Shut up_.” Anna felt tears welling in her eyes; that fucking hand never stopping its steady assault on her senses, her sanity.

“When you’re in her arms, do you know she’s thinking about me? Do you know the truth in your heart, or do you lie to yourself, and pray that you’re the one who makes her cunt wet?”

She felt the first tears fall, and she trembled, feeling more naked than she had ever been in her life, her face burning in shame and pleasure and confusion and want.

“Cry your little tears; they won’t do you any good. Frozen queen, frozen heart, remember? Or did you think your precious _love_ was enough?”

Anna sobbed, clawing at the sheets as Janice kept battering at her from all sides, her walls collapsing, flexing in agony, in desire, in throbbing need.

“Do yo-”

“Yes yes yes please yes!” Another bite, another wound that she gladly accepted.

“You are nothing compared to her. Every inch of her is perfect; you taint the very air around her when you stand nearby, with your ugly splotched body, your awkward limbs and your pathetic excuse for a personality. Everyone can see through you. They see the real you, the one that knows that for all Elsa says she loves you, she knows better.”

“Ah-ah-I-ah-!”

“Who could ever love you?” Anna whined, the sound spiraling higher and higher in pitch.

Janice brought her mouth right up to Anna’s ear.

“If only there was someone out there who did love you.”

Anna screamed into the pillow when she came, her whole body convulsing in tortuous ecstasy, the waves of pleasure slamming into her over and over again until she felt broken to pieces. She collapsed completely against the sheets, her come dribbling out in evidence to her completion. She struggled to pull air into her exhausted lungs as Janice lifted off of her, pulling out with a gentleness that was alien to the rest of the encounter. Janice guided her onto her back with soft hands.

“H-h-how…ho-ow did…did you…?” She couldn’t even finish. She’d run out of breath.

“What do you think I was watching you for? I had to figure out what you liked.” Anna stared up at her, too shocked to speak. Janice stepped back off the bed and stood.

The clock struck two, and Janice growled. “Always during the afterglow,” she muttered, and gestured impatiently, her dress spinning into existence. Anna slowly propped herself up on one elbow, watching her stalk irritably towards the mirror.

She glanced back once. “Good night, Anna.” Then she was gone.

Anna slowly slid back to the mattress. She’d left her a lot of things to think about.

 

* * *

 

 

Anna blinked. “Um, Elsa, are you okay?”

Their day had been a long one. Elsa had been frustrated during the morning because the fisherman’s guild had sent a representative to the castle in order to persuade her to thaw the fjord so that their business could recover from the magical winter that had caused so much damage to their ships and netting. She’d spent the day trying to persuade him that no, whereas she might have the power to change the season, she hadn’t the foresight to understand what effect it would have upon their overall climate and so would not harm her people again. Her irritation was stoked during the afternoon, when an unannounced ambassador from Weselton had the nerve to stick his big nose into those dealings and remind the queen of her duty to the business ventures of her people. The hours had been edging into the evening when her council, convening for the sake of discussing new alliances with neighboring kingdoms that, conveniently, required the securing of overlapping trade monopolies, took the side of the pushy guildsman and the greedy little toad of an ambassador. Elsa had listened to them all quietly, but Anna could practically feel her simmering rage, threatening to boil over if the day had dragged on any longer. Thankfully, the sun had set and Elsa had promised she would consider their proposals and their coats and hats were available for their pickup at the door.

So now Anna had figured that what Elsa really needed was a break. A sexual break. Which was probably a little selfish, but whatever. Anna had tried her hand at a little dirty talk and stopped when she’d seen her sister turn green, and instead abandoned that vein for a discussion on the things that Janice had – finally! – done to her. Usually any discussion of Janice, and sex, and especially sex with Janice, instantly kick-started Elsa’s libido.

Which was why it was so startling to see Elsa’s face twisted with anger, her face a blotchy red, and body shaking in a decidedly non-sexy way.

“Am I interrupting something?” Anna jumped a little. Janice was frowning, looking slowly between the pair from where she stood in the middle of the room. Someday she was going to tie a damn bell around that woman’s neck. Janice hesitated, and then said, “If you would rather me leave…”

“No,” Elsa growled, and Anna cringed. She was suddenly reminded of a wild sled ride, filled with terror, and glittering blue eyes in the night. “Anna was just leaving; you will stay.”

“Wait, wha-“

She was cut off when Elsa turned to her, and her heart stopped at the look in her eyes. Betrayal, rage, impatience…pain? “I-“

Janice never took her own eyes off Elsa when she addressed her. “I believe you’d best obey her.” Elsa stared at a point beyond Anna, lips thin.

Anna got up from the bed with trembling legs. There was something dreadfully wrong here, and she wanted desperately for one or both of them to tell her why. Sometimes they seemed more like one person split between two bodies, without need for mundane, external communication like she, but now she felt the air crackling with tension, the room split between two very different women, and she realized there wasn’t any room for her here.

“I’ll…I’ll just be outside, then,” she whispered. Elsa made no sign that she’d heard her, but Janice nodded.

She stopped at the door, her hand hovering above the knob. “Um, can you tell me when I can come back in?”

Janice gestured absently. “Of course.”

She bit her lip and slipped out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa stood. She stepped toward Janice. Frost seeped from her bare feet into the floor and raced up the walls and across the ceiling, thickening into heavy sheets of ice that absorbed sound and heat, draping her in a heavy cloak of cold, her only comfort as of right now. Janice did not comment on the new decoration, simply folded her arms and waited. She didn’t have to wait for long.

 _“You_.” Elsa hissed. Her hands were balled into shaking fists.

Janice didn’t flinch. “Me.”

It was this that truly enraged her, this complete indifference to Elsa’s words, and it slid down her back and over her body like ice water, hissing against her anger and cooling it until she no longer saw red. Instead she just felt cold.

“I have let you into my home,” Elsa had begun to pace slowly. Her words were crisp cut, like shards of glass.

“I have let you into my bed,” she continued.

She glared at the object and returned her gaze to the floor.

“I have let you into my heart.”

The snowflake pendant, with its ice she couldn’t melt, burned against her throat. For the first time she regretted accepting it. And to think she'd been so pleased to be offered a physical reminder of Janice's affection. _Affection_. She almost choked. Something in her stomach twisted sharply.

“I have even, foolishly, let you have my sister.” Janice’s eyebrows rose, that and her silence the only sign she was even paying attention.

“Imagine how I must feel to find that you’ve been _abusing her_.”

“Ah, that.”

“’Ah, that,’” Elsa spat, and glared at her. Janice held her gaze without so much as blinking. Elsa felt her anger growl again, the momentary calm disintegrating.

“Well? Aren’t you going to explain yourself?”

“Need I?”

Elsa’s mouth dropped open. No. “How-how…how can you just, how…” She shook her head, disbelieving.

Here came the deep breath, in anticipation. She couldn’t stop it; it built and grew with every moment that Janice didn’t speak, and she felt like she was sucking in all the air in the room until she was ready to burst.

“You-you…” Shaking, she looked up.

Janice’s eyes were cold.

Elsa broke.

“How _dare_ you, you _bitch!_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Anna pressed her ear further against the keyhole and winced. That ice was cold! And incredibly unhelpful. How was she supposed to eavesdrop with it in the way? All she’d heard so far was little muffled sounds, words that could just as well have been blows for all the noise they made.

Suddenly she jerked and banged her head against the doorknob. _That_ had been loud, and almost audible.

She drew in a shuddering breath. Was Elsa _screaming_?

 

* * *

 

 

“-you fucking monster! Is it not enough that you’ve got your own sister to hate that you have to hurt mine? What _is_ this to you, catharsis? Your Anna isn’t worth breaking but mine is? She’s done absolutely _nothing_ to you; is that what gets _you_ off? Hurting someone who’s innocent? Not enough to just conquer your own world, but you’ve got to come across to mine so you can tear apart the only person who has ever loved me, for me? The only person who deserves to be called faultless, who deserves all the treasures I could ever give her and more, and I let you, you vile witch, hurt her and never knew, and-and…” She was running out of breath, tears dripping down her cheeks. Janice had not once moved.

“Fucking answer me!” Elsa screamed.

She panted in the silence that trembled between them.

Janice smiled. Her eyes were warm. “Well done.”

Elsa stared dumbly at her. Janice gave her compliments like they were drops of her own lifeblood; she could remember every single one, and so knew just how often they fell from her lips. “What?”

Janice looked pointedly at her hands. Elsa raised them to her face. They were completely bare. She looked up at Janice for guidance, stunned.

“Why would you hurt her?” The words were soft.

Janice gestured at the mark on Elsa’s collarbone, visible now after Elsa’s wild ranting. “Why does she bite you?”

Elsa rubbed the wound. “Because…because she likes it.”

“And so do you. That is why you allow it. But it still causes pain.”

Elsa opened her mouth and closed it again. Her eyes were still filled with tears. “But…but that’s just physical. Anna’s been rejected by everyone – by me – and ignored her whole life. Shouldn’t that hurt too much for it to be good…?”

“And you have concealed yourself _from_ yourself for the same number of years. Shouldn’t being put into subspace hurt too much to feel good for you?”

Elsa shook her head. “I just don’t understand. Do you mean…that she likes it?”

Janice sighed. “Why are you asking me this?”

“I just thought…I was so angry that I had to…and it was easier to just yell at you than ask her.”

“So you went with the easier choice, even though that is a recipe….”

“…for inadequacy, complacency, and disaster, I know.” She exhaled deeply and pinched her nose.

Janice gripped her shoulder hard and she tensed. Her touch softened. “Speak to Anna. You told me yourself that you can’t continue to shut her out.”

“I did,” Elsa whispered. All of her anger was gone, leaving her an empty shell. She covered her eyes.

Janice pulled her hand aside. Elsa gave a short bark of a laugh. It hurt.

“I’ll go.”

“But you’ve plenty of time still.”

“This conversation is not something I should be present for. It is for you and Anna alone.” She released Elsa and headed toward the mirror.

“I’m sorry.” Elsa wouldn’t look at her, she couldn’t. She did.

Janice’s smile was sad. “Then you and I are more alike than either of us realize.”

She stepped through.

 

* * *

 

Elsa took a deep breath and let her magic sink into the ice, and it slowly dissipated

“Elsa? Can I come in yet?” Anna knocked tentatively on the door.

When the room was clear once more, Elsa pulled open the door.

Anna stepped through hesitantly. “You, uh, you were talking for a long time.”

“Yes.”

Anna glanced at the mirror. The room within it was dark and the door closed. It looked like a sitting room remarkably similar to their own, except for the huge map with little colored flags on it, strung across the wall.

“Is she coming back?”

Elsa rubbed her biceps, her shoulders hunched. “No, not tonight.”

Anna moved toward her. “Are you okay?” Elsa shook her head; always looking out for her, first.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Anna’s brow furrowed. “Uh, no? I mean, you’re the one who was-is upset.” She shuffled her feet nervously, and for a moment Elsa remembered a time when she used to do that whenever their nanny caught them doing something they shouldn’t. It was usually Anna’s idea, but Elsa’s fault: as the older sibling, she should’ve been better at telling Anna ‘no’.

Elsa’s shoulders slumped. She’d gotten really good at that over the years.

She sighed. “Anna, I-“ Her words died in her throat.

Anna, who had been rubbing the back of her neck, winced, and pulled her hand away. A faint, but unmistakable bruise in the shape of a thumb stained the side of her neck, and Elsa’s wide eyes tracked over to the fair hairs nearby. The ones tinged white.

“What is it?”

Elsa raised a shaking hand. “Your, your hair.”

“What, is it coming out of the braids? I kinda rushed it today, so-”

“Your hair,” Elsa whispered. “It’s…some of it is white.”

“Wait, really? Huh. Like a few strands?” She lifted her braids up, and examined them, frowning. “I don’t see it.” She went over to the mirror and stopped. “Waaaait a second that was dumb.”

Elsa brought her hand up to hover behind her neck. Her fingers fit perfectly over the bruises, the colorless portions of hair emanating from where her fingertips would be, like some perverse reminder of her presence. It was happening all over again, all because she’d let her own needs distract her from her sister’s wellbeing. Her hand trembled and dropped. “Anna, you…” Anna turned at the words, worry and confusion written on her face.

She snapped her fingers. “Oh, I know! Last time I was with Janice she grabbed me there and said something about marking? I uh, was kinda distracted at the time, and it was a little hard to hear, because she was pushing me into the pillow. I think she said it wasn’t permanent, though.”

“How could, how could I, she-I have to go.” Elsa strode hurriedly to the door, leaving a stunned Anna in her wake.

“Hey, wait, Elsa-” Her words cut off with a yelp at the door slamming in her face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ow! Son of a bitch.”

“Daughter, actually,” Anna said, sidling up to him. She stopped. “Wait, what did you just call my mom?”

“It’s an expression,” Kristoff huffed. “Would you like your acorn back?”

“Please.” He deposited it in her hand, pushing an inquisitive Sven back with the other arm.

“What did you need, exactly?”

“Oh Kristoff, why would you think that I needed anything? Maybe I was just around and decided to stop and chat.”

He looked at her, around at the completely bare lake, at the long trail of meandering footprints, and back at her with raised eyebrows.

“…okay so I may need some advice.”

“May.”

She smacked his arm. Jesus was he going to have to wear armor? “You hush. This is not your sass time: this is your listen to your needy friend time.” Uh oh.

He sighed and pulled his saw completely out of the ice, wiping it off on his trousers. Striding over to the sled, he winced as Anna plopped herself down and immediately propped her feet up.

“I wiped them first!” No she didn’t, the little liar. Sven trotted over and laid his head down on her lap like the traitor that he was. She scratched his nose and called him a cutie-pie.

He placed the saw carefully beyond Anna’s reach and sat down on the sled. “So what’s the deal?”

“It’s Elsa.” Isn’t it always? “She’s been avoiding me after she and Ja-we had a fight.” Oh?

He rubbed his glove against his stubble and grimaced as the skin caught. “Okay. So what was the fight about?”

She stared at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know.” He tried not to laugh. “I mean, she said some things, and…I said some things, but that’s not really important; the problem is that she’s not talking to me.”

“I don’t know if I can help if I don’t know what the fight was about.”

Her shoulders slumped. “Me too.” She seemed to be talking to her knees.

“You seemed to be getting along just fine earlier.”

“Yeah, everything was just…great! Peachy, even.”

“…but then…?”

“How do I know if she won’t tell me?”

“Then maybe you should just wait for her to tell you.”

“But that could take ages!”

He shrugged. “Is she someone worth waiting for?”

“Of course she is! She’s someone I’d wait my whole life to have, as an awesome sister I mean, haha, because family means everything, right? Speaking of, where’s Olaf?”

“I threw him in the lake.”

“WHAT? You threw-” She jumped up, startling Sven, who raced with her to the nearest large hole nearby. “Olaf!”

Seconds later the tiny snowman rose to the surface. “Hiya!” Sven tilted his head and Olaf grabbed his antler, giggling as he pulled him out.

“Olaf! Thank God you’re okay.” She pulled him into a tight hug.

“Yay, warm hugs! But you know what’s even more fun? Swimming! Sven-Kristoff’s teaching me how.”

“….oh. Ooops. Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed the worst.” She bit her lip, released Olaf and turned to Kristoff. “Sorry.” He chuckled, one arm thrown over the seatback. Olaf tugged on her cloak.

“Can you throw me back?”

“Uhhh, that seems a little rude, don’t you think?”

“Nope! It’s fun, you should try it. Sven-Kristoff’s really good at throwing!” The mountain man laughed and got up, walking over to the pair. He bent over and took the excitedly bouncing snowman into his arms and went over to another hole farther out on the lake. He swung his arms back and forward, releasing Olaf into a perfect arc. “Gumdrop!” Olaf yelled as he sailed through the air, entering the water with a gurgling laugh.

“Don’t people usually yell ‘cannonball’?”

“He thought that was too violent.”

Anna laughed and shook her head. The pair stood by the ice and watched him dart about before heading for the second hole, disappearing from sight.

“Wait. You’re teaching Olaf to swim by just throwing him in and leaving him there?”

“That’s how I was taught.”

“…uh huh.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you speak to her?”

Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist and stared into the dying fire. She did not look behind her.

“No.”

She heard Janice’s sigh. She turned around just in time to catch her step back through the mirror, leaving Elsa alone.

She hugged herself tighter. It didn’t do any good.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Anna!”

“Hey Olaf, how’re…how’re…uh.” She tilted her head.

Olaf beamed up at her. “Do you like it? I made it myself!” He brought his stick hands up to primp at the drooping flowers he’d shoved into the top of his head in a sort of mock crown. She recognized those flowers: she’d helped the gardeners plant them in preparation for a birthday bouquet she’d been planning for Elsa. His little snowstorm had wrecked them quickly.

“I can tell! Ah, uh, I mean it looks great.”

He clapped his little twig hands together. “I knew you’d like it! Sven-Sven keeps trying to eat it, but I’m faster!”

“Very fast. Look, Olaf, um, can we talk?”

He stared at her. “We’re already talking.”

She shook her head. “…yeah, so, I guess we are.” She sat down next to him, and he pulled a flower out of his head and tucked it behind her ear. “Now we match.”

“Awww, thank you.”

“I’ve been trying to get the ducks to talk to me, but they keep running away. Do I smell bad?”

Oh dear, how to explain this? “Oh no, Olaf, I think…well, maybe they don’t know that you just want to be friends, and run away because they’re scared?”

He sighed and slumped down, playing with one of his buttons. “But I told them I was their friend.”

She smiled sadly. “Sometimes telling people things are okay isn’t enough. They have to figure things out on their own.”

“I know,” he said, dragging out the word. “But I really want to play with them and Marshmallow.”

She nodded, then stopped. “Wait, do you mean…?” He pointed.

Marshmallow sat across the pond, underneath the shade of a weeping willow, an undersized flurry covering his crown and no more, chuckling soundlessly as a bunch of ducklings squawked and ran up and down his poofy legs.

“Huh, well, that’s…that’s something.”

“What did you want to talk about, anyways?”

“Oh, uh, nothing much. I guess I just wanted to spend time with you.”

He cuddled into her side. “That works too.”

 

* * *

 

Elsa screwed up her courage and knocked on her sister’s door.

“Anna? Please, I know you’re in there.” There was a muffled crashing. Elsa winced.

“Of course I’m in here, I had to-um, you can come in.”

Elsa pushed open the door. She took a deep breath. “Look, Anna we need-“ She stopped.

Anna coughed and leaned back against her closet doors. She shrugged sheepishly and pushed a wet lock of hair behind her ear, disturbing the seaweed running through it. There was mud all over her dress, along with a few unidentifiable stains. “So, uh, fancy meeting you here?”

“What happened to you?”

“Weeeeelllllll, it’s kind of a long story, but the good news is that I now know the pies being served at the festival are utterly delicious!”

Elsa frowned. “I thought that just got postponed.” She’d received a very terse note about it.

“Hahaha, funny how that works. Um, what did you need?”

Elsa stepped fully inside the room and shut the door, paused, and then locked it behind her. She walked up to her sister, wringing her hands. “I needed to speak with you.”

She bit her lip and looked at the ground. “And I needed to do it earlier, but I kept running, because it’s what I’m good at. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Anna said, and pulled her into a hug. “Um.” She pulled back and grimaced at the sight of mud on Elsa’s bodice. “That wasn’t the smartest thing I’ve ever done.”

Elsa laughed and tightened her grip until Anna’s head was resting on her shoulder. She stroked her hair, which had returned entirely to its normal strawberry blonde and smiled when Anna made a happy noise and snuggled into her. “I missed you.”

“But I never left. For long, I mean.”

Elsa kissed the top of her head. “I know,” she murmured. She held the embrace for a few long moments, and then gently released her sister with a sigh. “But we really do need to talk.”

She led her over to the bed and they sat down at it, Elsa conjuring up a blanket to put under the still dripping Anna. She looked down at her thighs while Anna tapped her hands against her shoes. “So….?”

“First, can you tell me,” Elsa said, “what exactly it is that Janice says to you? The, uh, humiliation, I mean? I..I didn’t get to hear much about it before I went off on her.”

“Ohhhhhh, was that what’s been bothering you? I thought maybe you were jealous that we were having sex without you. That…actually makes more sense, come to think of it.” She leaned back against the bedpost and looked up at the canopy.

“Well, usually she’ll tell me that I’m not good enough for you, or for her, but usually it’s about you. She’ll gloat about how she’s been having sex with you much longer than I have, because you came to her first. She’ll say that I’m not as pretty, or as smart, or graceful, and she’ll say that I’m just a waste of time, a needy slut and only good for fucking.” She glanced at Elsa, who was cringing. “Uh, good for having sex with, sorry.”

“No, it’s not-okay, so she says those things to you, while she’s with you, and…how does that make you feel?”

“The first time it hurt, because it sorta came out of the blue, y’know? I didn’t really know how to react. But I guess she must’ve known that I was just startled, because she waited a bit to say other stuff, and by that time I realized that I, well, liked it.”

“But _why_?”

Anna shrugged. “I didn’t really know, and then-remember when you had that nasty fever and just slept most of the week?” Elsa nodded. She’d grown so used to Anna’s heat beside her at night that it had almost been comfortable, despite the aches and pains, even though Gerda had insisted upon breaking up their weird little sleepovers so the princess didn’t come down with the same illness. If she hugged a pillow close to her and imagined it snoring it was almost like the real thing. You know, if she was sick as a dog.

“Well, we, uh, had sex again, but afterward she kinda sat me down and we had a heart to heart chat. The way that she put it was that I was reacting to ‘a lifetime of unintentional neglect’ and something about how I saw myself as beneath you by acting those feelings out.”

Elsa gave a shaky exhale, her forehead creased in pain. She made to speak.

“Wait! I’m not finished.”

Elsa sat back against her own bedpost, getting comfortable. Anna leaned forward excitedly. A piece of seaweed clung to the wood behind her. Elsa tried not to laugh.

“But it wasn’t a bad thing. See, when she’s telling me those things, on the one hand, I kinda…accept them, I guess is the only way to put it. You are _breathtakingly_ beautiful, so it’s hard not to compare myself against you and…fail to measure up.”

Elsa wearily closed her eyes. “Anna…”

“But on the other hand, I know it’s not true because she, and you, both keep touching me, right? If all I’m good for is fuc-having sex with, then why would you both hold me afterwards?”

Elsa couldn’t speak. She just watched Anna, who licked her lips and hurried on.

“So it’s almost like a game, because I know that she’s lying and she knows that I know, but it gets me so _hot_ that I could just never give it up. And I didn’t really mention anything about it before because I didn’t think it was really important: she had one kind of dirty talk for you – which is _so_ much fun, by the way – and one for me, and that was that.”

Elsa shifted uncomfortably; the wood was digging into her spine. “I guess I just don’t really understand. I think I’d just start crying if she said things like that to me.” She swallowed and looked at Anna carefully. “Especially since, well, I would think with Hans-“

Anna made a disgusted noise. “Okay, let me just end that train of thought with this: Hans tried to fuck with me, we fucked him up, and Janice fucks me until I scream, okay?” Elsa, stunned, nodded.

“Besides,” Anna said with an increasingly familiar grin, “I bet she wears heels bigger than his dick.”

Elsa clapped her hands to her burning cheeks. “Oh wow, do you think we could ask her to?”

“I’m putting it on my wishlist. ‘One gorgeous woman, one pair of killer shoes and no interruptions, _please_.’” Elsa giggled. Anna shot her a look. “Or rather, two gorgeous women…”

“I’d rather it be three,” Elsa said, and leaned forward to stroke Anna’s cheek with her knuckles.

Anna turned her head, took her wrist and kissed her fingers. The two of them sat there quietly, Anna watching the way that Elsa’s ice dress glittered with every inhale and exhale, Elsa watching her fingers caress Anna’s face.

Anna squirmed a little; she’d been okay earlier, but now that she was dry the salt itched. She rubbed her neck. “So…” she said, and Elsa dropped her hand. “What do you like about, about _your_ thing?”

“My thing?”

“You know, when you go all quiet and-subspace, I mean.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Elsa laced her fingers together to keep them from wringing. It felt weird. She had made sure that Anna was there every time, and always came back to herself to Anna holding her close and caressing her lovingly. But she still struggled to verbalize what she was feeling.

“It’s…difficult to explain.” Anna waited for her.

“I said it was like flying, right? It is, sometimes. Sometimes it’s like I’m huge, I’m everything, but sometimes it feels like there’s nothing in the world but me, me and the sound of someone’s heart.” She looked up at Anna. “Your heart.” Anna’s sigh was laced with adoration, her head tilted adorably.

“And I know you were scared, seeing Janice put me there but, I’m never scared, not really, because for all she’s different, she’s still…”

Elsa exhaled.

“…she’s still me.”

She looked up at Anna. “That’s why it scared me to see your hair like that, and why I didn’t understand why you liked being abused by someone who was essentially me.”

“But I like it because she’s _not_ you.”

“But she is.”

Anna poked her with a toe.

“She’s not.”

“She-“ Elsa stopped, and glared at her. “Did you seriously just pull me into a ‘is not-is too’ conversation?”

“Yup!” Anna said brightly. She leaned forward and pecked Elsa on the lips. “You were all set up for some non-happy thoughts, and that is not a part of the program.”

Elsa grimaced. “You taste like a blueberry fish.”

Anna nodded gravely. She grinned and bounced off the bed. “C’mon, I need to get out of these clothes. Let’s go have a bath and braid our hair together, okay?”

“We did that once, and it was an unmitigated disaster,” Elsa said, taking her outstretched hand, letting herself be pulled toward the bathroom. “If I had any sense I’d tell you no.”

“Well yeah,” Anna said, with an ‘are you an idiot’ look. “So do you want two braids or three?”

Elsa laughed and shut the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

“I see you’ve kissed and made up.” Anna grinned and jumped down from the ice railing. She eyed Janice’s satchel curiously, but made no comment, instead flashing her with her beaming smile.

“Yup! Well, not so much kissing as touching: Elsa doesn’t like fish.”

Janice gave her a look. “Is it something I want to know?”

“Probably not.”

“Where’s Elsa?”

“I’m down here.”

Janice peered over the railing. Elsa sat upon the bed, holding her arms around herself, looking at the door. Janice glanced back at the mirror, at its position at the top of the stairs, and at Anna, who shrugged and bounded down. Janice shook her head, set down the bag and descended the staircase with infinitely more dignity. She came to a stop several feet in front of Elsa and waited.

Elsa stood, exhaled, and met her gaze with her own level one. “I’m sorry.”

“I believe that’s already been said; no need to repeat yourself.”

Elsa gave her a wry smile. “I suppose there’s not.” The two women shared a knowing look.

“Now,” Janice said, stepping back into the moment, and snapped her fingers, pointing at the floor.

Elsa immediately knelt.

Anna tossed herself onto the now vacant bed, propping herself up on one arm to watch them. Janice spared her an exasperated glance, and she guiltily pulled her boots off and tossed them away from the bed. Janice returned her attention to Elsa, who had dropped her head and placed her hands on her knees. She was already beginning to tremble minutely.

“The same rules apply as before.” Elsa nodded.

“Do you understand those rules?” She nodded a second time. Janice lifted her chin with her fingertips, and Elsa calmed.

“Until I tell you otherwise, you are free to speak and make noise; the instant I command you to stop, you will do so, or this will end, is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Remove your clothes.”

Elsa closed her eyes and released her power over the dress, letting it sink off of her in one fluid, silent wave that slipped into nothingness once it touched the ground. The ribbon that secured her braid in place unraveled, and she shook her head, locks cascading down her shoulders, the strands still corkscrewed tightly. She felt the pulsing heat of the bed at her back, but for all she longed for warmth she was a creature of the cold, and it wrapped itself around her with gentle hands.

Janice let go of her and raised her hands. Shackles appeared on Elsa’s wrists and elbows – never her hands – and they pulled backward until her arms were behind her back, sending her chest forward. Janice made a gesture, and the shackles moved tighter: Elsa winced and sent a flare of ice out her left hand, and Janice nodded, the cuffs retreating slightly. Elsa rolled her shoulders experimentally and nodded, almost to herself.

Janice sank her hand into Elsa’s hair.

Elsa shivered and licked her lips. Janice stood over her, covered in royal garb, her sorcerer’s gown a glittering, gleaming extension of her power. She did not wear a crown. Elsa’s eyes roamed over every twisting design, committing each and every one to memory, to that room within her heart where she kept every moment they shared. She wanted to pull Janice in, into her, bring her inside and wrap herself fully around her, until she could hear one heart beat in quiet contentment.

Janice tilted her head. She drew her gaze over Elsa’s neck, over her shoulders, where the muscles flexed and jumped, over her arms, so pale and thin and strong.

“Who do you give yourself to, Elsa?” Elsa shuddered as the words, like a spell, crashed over her, rocking back on her heels.

“To you.” Her words were whispers that Anna strained to hear. Her breath caught in her throat.

“What a nonsensical answer.” There was a storm building, sending electric crackling out into the ice. Janice’s eyes were blazing. She nodded, sluggishly, as if drugged. Her hand drew back and whipped forward in a savage blow.

Elsa jerked back at the sudden touch of the blindfold flying into existence, wrapping itself around her eyes. Her hips stuttered forward and her back arched. She bit her tongue to contain her cry when she was pulled roughly to her feet, Janice shoving her back onto the bed. She hit the sheets hard, her arms pinned underneath her and drew her legs up, as protection, as warning, but Janice pushed them aside with an animal snarl, kneeling in front of her and insinuating herself between them fiercely. Her words were biting.

“Don’t you dare deny what is rightfully mine. Every inch of you is mine. I own your body, your breath, your beauty and your power and your madness; all of it is mine. As is your sister.”

“No! You can’t have her!”

“I already have.” Janice accentuated this with a soft caress on the inside of a shaking thigh. She smiled lustily at Anna, whose skin felt stretched taut to breaking, every stitch of clothing a tiny dagger against already sensitized flesh. She whimpered, trying to convey her pain.

“Strip.”

Anna raced to remove her dress, frantic fingers clumsy in the face of her need. She shivered at the bite of the heat below her and the blush of the cold above.

Elsa cried out at the first touch against her lips, wrapping her legs around Janice’s shoulders to prevent her from falling into herself. Janice stroked her lightly, gently, and spoke, as though merely curios. “Where are you?”

Elsa instantly sent out a short blast of ice from her right hand.

Janice licked a trail up her stomach, between her breasts, riding the arch Elsa’s bowing body made. Anna felt her own body mirror the movement, and she hastily brought her hands to her sides, pressing hard. She flexed her fingers, the nails catching, and she gasped. She smoothed her hands down, over her hipbones, between her thighs, to curls dampened, darkened considerably already. She slipped inside and moaned.

“She’s touching you.” Elsa turned her head, towards her sister. “She can’t stop. Who are you to deny her?”

“I did, I did,” Elsa sobbed, trying to press her face into the bed, to hide. “A-all those years, and I _did_ , I said no, I wouldn’t, I didn’t, I-I…” Janice maintained her slow, gentle strokes, Anna copying her speed, their eyes locked. One leg moved restlessly as she pushed her fingers more fiercely, but never faster, inside herself while Janice’s fingers merely teased the edge. Elsa tossed her head, her hair falling over her face. She began to pant just when Anna did, too, their loud breaths accompanying the obscene sounds of Anna touching herself.

Anna’s hips jerked when she curled her fingers, and Janice quickly bent down and bit Elsa’s right breast, the woman wailing in response. She shoved her chest up, seeking out the pain, and Janice denied her, pulling back. Elsa’s hips bucked, trying to increase the tempo, and Janice brought her hands to meet them, gripping hard. She held them there until Elsa’s desperation slowed, until she calmed, even as her chest heaved, mouth fallen open. Anna felt her jaw grow slack, and she closed her eyes, lifting her hips in time to her thrusts.

“Do you deserve her love, Elsa?”

“Y-yes, yes I _do_. That and more.”

“What more do you deserve, Elsa?” Elsa groaned, and Janice repeated the question.

“I-I-deserve, I deserve, I-” Her breaths were pants that barely left room for words. Anna’s eyes flew open. She could feel her sister slipping, stumbling, rising to meet Janice’s quiet force with her own.

“What,” Janice said, splaying a hand over Elsa’s heart, “do you deserve?” Anna felt the pressure on her chest, between her legs, tight around her neck and heart, and sucked in a wild breath.

“I deserve _me_!”

Anna released with a shaking cry, hands moving frantically, flung to the farthest corners of herself and back again.

“I-I have always deserved me!”

Anna whined and clenched upon herself. Every word sent ricochets of pleasure flying up and down her spine. Elsa cried, tears slipping under the blindfold and down her cheeks.

“I never knew, I didn’t, how much I needed, how I couldn’t live, how I wasn’t living, how I just was and was and was until I was me, and I could start and breathe again-”

“Be silent.” Janice’s command cut off Elsa’s babbling mid-word, her throat tensing instantly. Anna panted, slipping her fingers out, lying back, boneless. Elsa’s neck strained, her form shaking. Janice released her hips, dark marks covering the pale flesh, and dragged one hand up to Elsa’s throat, pressing down on it.

Janice sank her hand into Elsa’s hair.

Elsa whirled and snapped her teeth at her, but Janice was too quick: her hand had already retracted when Elsa’s teeth met with an impotent click. Anna was reminded of a glorious stallion that had been gifted to Elsa but deemed unfit to ride, wild and unruly.

“You are mine.” Elsa shook her head, though it was less like communication and more like a fit, a pattern of movement that she remembered and could perform.

“You have always been mine.” Elsa inhaled sharply, mouth opening and closing quickly. Her body was lined with tension, with strength, with power pulsing madly, clamoring to be let out. Every inch of her was screaming, the storm howling, need hissing down her veins like fire. Years of building higher and higher walls, shutting windows tighter and tighter, winding herself up, the pressure spiraling out of control; all of it led to this one moment. The one where she needed and Janice did not, and her need didn’t matter at all.

Elsa broke.

Her legs fell on either side of Janice, limp. Janice closed her eyes and brought her lips to Elsa’s neck.

“I knew you would kneel for me.” She pulled back, drew Elsa up into her arms. The shackles, long forgotten, faded. The air hummed around them.

Anna gasped as glistening trees sprouted from the floor, winding roots carving deep lines all around them, their branches thickening with a crackling sound, leaves exploding into existence like so many snowflakes.

Janice got up, legs shaky beneath her, and sat down heavily on the bed, Elsa trembling at her side. For a long moment, no one moved. The air was wonderfully crisp, yet somehow still warm, and the smells of summer and spring blended together beautifully. A soft breeze had the trees swaying, yet the leaves made no sound as they brushed against one another. It was eerily peaceful in an otherworldly way.

Janice sank her hand into Elsa’s hair.

Elsa’s head jerked back, her mouth opening and throat working in a silent scream, back bowing as her body shuddered through her orgasm. Liquid dripped down her parted thighs to pool on the sheets. She did not remove her hands from her back.

Anna watched in awe as her sister tensed again, the muscles straining against her skin. She couldn’t tell if she had come to a second climax or she was still experiencing her first. She crawled forward, hesitant to speak, but wanting desperately to get closer to the conquered queen, feeling like a wanderer creeping up on a mythical being. Janice jerked her head, and Anna was startled to realize that the woman had forgotten her presence. It seemed as though they had become one being, and Anna’s movement had forced what remained of Janice to flee back into her body. She hunched her shoulders in silent apology for breaking up the moment.

Janice sighed and stroked Elsa’s hair. The woman bowed her head, her body still quaking, not so much as a whisper issuing from her parted lips.

“Get up.” Janice’s voice was the quietest breath with enough power to break the silence into a million pieces. Anna heard it perfectly. Elsa did not move.

Janice leaned forward and whispered something into her ear, tugging lightly on her hair, and she stumbled to her feet, following the pull to sit in Janice’s lap. She pulled her feet up and leaned her head against Janice’s neck. Her eyes were open, staring at everything and nothing at all.

“How long do you think she’ll be like that this time?” Anna asked, observing the emptiness within her sister’s blue eyes, now almost black, the pupils blown wide.

“Perhaps some time. I can’t be sure,” Janice rasped, and Anna blinked and looked at her confusedly. Janice cradled Elsa’s back with one hand and brought the other to cover her eyes, the fingers twitching. Anna had never before noticed how tousled her hair often was.

“I believe I left a bag near the mirror; there are wine bottles in it. Bring me a white wine.” Janice did not look at her. Anna was about to ask her a question when the command registered. She made a face.

“Oh sure, have the only one here who isn’t immune to the cold get up and get stuff,” Anna huffed, and scooted herself towards the side of the bed. She grunted as she leaned down as far as she could, letting out a short “yes!” when her fingers snagged her boots. She pulled them on – still completely bare otherwise – and clomped up the stairs to the mirror. A small bag was present, and she carefully squatted, making sure to keep her kneecaps away from the ice floor. She was rummaging around in the bag when a sudden thought struck her: Elsa didn’t like alcoholic drinks. She stood, and was about to speak when she saw what was happening below and hastily covered her mouth.

Janice was gripping Elsa’s chin with one hand, but gently so, and the other was stroking her cheek so lightly Anna wondered if she could even feel it. There was something, some sort of raw emotion in her eyes that made Anna’s heart clench. Elsa was still breathing openmouthed, her eyes unseeing as she met Janice’s intense gaze. It was probably for the best: Anna could feel the power in those eyes even from where she stood. Her expression was lined with such longing that she wondered, for the first time, what it was that Janice desired.

Janice drew in a shaking breath. She inched closer, slowly, her eyes fluttering closed, and pressed a light kiss upon Elsa’s lips, so softly, as if any extra pressure would shatter them both. She pulled back quickly, as though to linger would be too much for her, and released Elsa’s chin. Leaning back, her face resumed its usual mask of calm confidence. She turned her head and Anna ducked beneath the railing just in time, her heart hammering. She grabbed the closest bottle she could find, tugged the cork off and stood up again. “Got it!”

“I hope you didn’t expect to share any; I’m afraid I’m rather possessive when it comes to my drinks,” Janice murmured quietly, her back straight as Anna trotted up to her. She waved her hand and a table with a pair of wineglasses appeared. Anna bit her lip.

“Actually, um, I don’t think that’d be good for Elsa to have, especially right now.” Janice gave her a quizzical look, and Anna realized that one of the glasses was already filled with melted water.

“Of course not. The wine is for me. I can’t make ice that is warm, so I hope you’ve brought something to drink out of.” Janice stroked Elsa’s side with one hand around her back, the other holding out the empty glass for Anna to pour the wine into. The liquid was red: Janice’s lips twitched, but she nodded her thanks and swirled it before taking a measured sip. There was a slight tremor in her hand that Anna would never have noticed, if she hadn’t been looking closely. She gripped the wine bottle with both hands tightly to her chest, standing there, watching her drink. Janice raised her eyebrows at her, like a pair of arching question marks.

“Is there something you want me to do for you? Anything?” Anna blurted out. Janice peered at her suspiciously.

“I just offered because, well, you make Elsa and I-”

“Elsa and me.”

“Right, you make Elsa and I feel good and I just…” Anna waved her hands futilely, and Janice glanced down at the subsequent splash of wine on the floor. “I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you.”

Janice regarded her carefully, and Anna was already cursing herself internally, knowing that she was going to refuse, just for the sake of doing so, unless she actually wanted something, which she probably didn’t, so it didn’t matter anyways.

“I would not say no to a massage.” Anna beamed, hastily put the bottle down and bounced onto the bed, apologizing excitedly when Janice admonished her for potentially jostling Elsa. She settled into a kneeling posture behind Janice, who stretched her back lazily in anticipation, and settled her trembling hands on the woman’s shoulders. Before her eyes the ice slowly retreated, until the woman’s upper torso was bare.

“Is this okay?”

“I wouldn’t know just yet. And take your boots off.” Anna grumbled and yanked the offending articles off before flinging them carelessly aside, resuming her previous position. She squeezed the muscle the connected Janice’s neck and shoulders, experimenting with different touches, movements and amounts of pressure, listening carefully, trying not to breathe too loudly. Janice rewarded her with a soft exhale when she stroked her thumbs just so, kneading the flesh there gently.

Janice carefully brought the wineglass with the water in it to Elsa’s lips, tipping her chin back and letting the water trickle slowly into Elsa’s mouth. After a moment Elsa began to drink, her breaths in between gulps loud in the silence. Janice set the glass aside when Elsa turned her head away.

“I will have to leave soon.” Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, and Anna ducked her head, wondering if she was quiet for Elsa’s benefit or her own: she wasn’t sure which was more touching, the empathy or regret. She looked down at the skin beneath her hands: unmarked, pale and smooth. The scars were further down. Before she could think better of it, she pressed a kiss to one shoulder, and Janice stiffened. She cringed, hardly daring to breathe, and waited for her to snap, for her to haughtily inform Anna that that was off limits, that she’d overstepped boundaries between them that she had never seen and didn’t understand why they were there, for Janice to jerk herself out of Anna’s hold with a snarl.

A hand softly slid around Anna’s neck. She inhaled sharply and didn’t move as Janice’s thumb rubbed soothing circles against her skin, and tentatively brought one arm around Janice’s waist, the other to Elsa’s back. Their hands met there, and Janice threaded her fingers through Anna’s and relaxed into her embrace.

“I wish you could stay. I wish-” She swallowed and looked down, blinking rapidly.

“I wish…that it would be like this all the time,” she whispered. The hand in hers tightened.

“Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Anna whistled a tune to herself as she shuffled down the hallways, tossing and catching a small ball. She’d already lost the other two somewhere in the castle.

It was another one of those nights. Elsa and Janice were deeply engaged in a conversation over tea about the efficacies of high versus low arches in construction – though Anna had a sneaking suspicion both preferred the former, Janice was arguing passionately in the latter, and Elsa had barely looked up when she’d waved Anna off on one of her little sojourns around the palace. Anna was just glad to go: she was having terrifying flashbacks to research papers and tutors with long noses and tiny glasses.

“Hup! And here comes the jump!” She sent the ball rocketing above her. “Aaaand the land-oops.” The ball’s course was a parabola, not a line and she winced when it bounced on a pillar. The ball took another bounce off the floor, then hit the side of a table and sped off around the corner.

There was a whimper. Anna bolted after the ball. “Kristoff!”

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, his knees buckling, holding his groin. “ _Why_.”

“I am _so_ sorry, I totally didn’t mean it, I didn’t even know you were here-wait, why are you here?”

“Because,” he grit out, hefting himself up using the table, “Sven has sprained his ankle, and you said I could take one of the empty rooms if I ever needed it, I had to pee, and I am definitely going back to the stables after this. Assuming I can still walk.”

“I _really_ didn’t mean it.”

“Trust me, I know how much pain I’d be in if you did.”

“Aheh, right. Here, let me walk you back to your room.”

“Just please don’t touch me.”

“Right, sorry. Hey, wait! I’ll go ask Elsa to make you a piece of ice, hang on.”

“It’s okay, I’ll go; you keep playing.” He started walking stiffly in the direction of the queen’s rooms. Anna stared at his retreating form. Oh no. Oh no no no. She ran up to him quickly.

“Heeeeey, no, really, I can get it for you, don’t worry,” she said with a shaky laugh. He gave her an odd look. “But we’re right here.” He gestured at the queen’s door and the light coming from underneath it.

Anna winced. Curse her stupid habit of gravitating towards Elsa’s room. “Tell you what, I’ll go see first if she’s awake and-“ He was already knocking on the door. “Hey, what if she’s not awake!”

“Then you wouldn’t have offered.” Oh, yeah.

“Come in,” came Elsa’s voice. Anna’s eyes widened. Wait, what?

He pulled the door open. Janice was poised on her usual ice chair, while Elsa had risen, staring in shock at the doorway, over Kristoff’s shoulders into Anna’s wide eyes.

“Oh, hello your Majesty. I hope I didn’t interrupt you and Elsa.”

“What.” That was Elsa. “You…you know Janice?” He nodded and waved at Janice, and she returned the gesture innocently. “When did you two meet?”

He shrugged. “I had to return a book.”

Elsa stared at him. “You can read?”

“Elsa!”

Janice smiled at him like greeting an old friend. “It’s nice to see you again, Kristoff. How is your moose?”

“Sven’s twisted his ankle, but he’s okay.” She nodded, the very picture of politeness.

“I, uh, well, I guess it’s nice that we’re all here,” Elsa tried. She was wringing her hands again. She stopped, her eyes pleading Anna for support.

“So I accidentally hit Kristoff in the cr-stomach, and I was hoping you could give him some ice, right? And then he can go back to bed so I won’t be able to hit him anymore, which I am seriously sorry about, by the way.”

Janice waved her hand and a large chunk of ice popped into existence before Kristoff’s chest. He caught it before it fell and examined it. “Aw, I was hoping it’d be something prettier.”

“What good would that do? I’ll make you something later. Good night.”

“Night!” he called over his shoulder, slowly making his way back to his own room. Anna darted inside and closed the door.

“Oh my God I am so so-“ Janice held up her hand.

“No need to apologize: we were finished.” Anna goggled at them. “With our discussion, which was the only intercourse we engaged in tonight.”

“I just should’ve thought that through.” She had a sudden thought; Elsa had it too, going by the way her spine had stiffened. “Janice, when he met you, you…you didn’t say anything to him, did you?”

“If you’re asking me whether I told a man I had just met who I was fucking,” Janice said, leaning back in her chair, “then no, I didn’t. Really, Anna.”

Anna heaved a sigh of relief, slumping against the door. “So he doesn’t know about us.”

Janice sipped at her tea. “I didn’t say that.”

Anna and Elsa stared at her in horror.

“He’s a lot more perceptive than you give him credit for. It’s a rather useful trait: I may just have to steal him.”

Anna gasped. “You can’t just jump across worlds and take people!”

Janice grinned wickedly. “And yet I’m quite good at it.”

Well. She supposed there was no arguing with that.


End file.
